Reencuentros
by Henai-chan
Summary: La batalla con Naraku terminó hace mucho tiempo, pero hay algo que Sesshomaru no ha olvidado... Kagura. ¿Qué pasaría si Kagura reencarnara en una humana? ¿Podría Sesshomaru aceparla sabiendo esto?... ¡Por fa, dejen su review!
1. El corazón no olvida

Esta es mi primera fic de Inuyasha, así que no sean tan duros conmigo; ya que Inuyasha no es mi fuerte. Quise hacer de ellos dos porque me encanta Sesshomaru.

"Diálogos"

"**_pensamientos"_**

"_palabras con ironía, burla, etc"_

(notas de la autora)

** Reencuentros**

**Por: Hentai-Shunga**

**1. El corazón no olvida**

Han pasado varios años desde la última batalla con Náraku, la cual le costó la vida a muchos. Pero en el corazón de Sesshomaru, hay una muerte que sigue afectándole... la muerte de Kágura. Él recuerda perfectamente cómo perdió el control al verla morir, el sentirse impotente, el descubrir una debilidad, el sentir el dolor de perder a alguien querido.

Rin tiene ahora 16 años, es una joven muy hermosa, pero nunca se aleja de Sesshomaru.

Jaken se ha convertido en el guardián oficial de Rin. La ha tenido que ir a recoger de las aldeas que ella visita...

Sesshomaru está muy pendiente de Rin, después de todo, muchos jóvenes han intentado acercársele, pero al ver a Sesshomaru se retractan.

"Señor Sesshomaru, iré a la aldea más cercana a comprar provisiones..." Rin estaba muy entusiasmada de ir a esa aldea y Sesshomaru se percató de esto.

Sesshomaru agudizó sus ojos al ver la extraña emoción en Rin "Claro, pero Jaken te acompañará..."

Rin no perdió la sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo ella había logrado escabullirse de la vista de Jaken "Si señor..." comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

Jaken se acercó a Sesshomaru "Ella ha ido sola al resto de las aldeas...¿Por qué necesita de mí, esta vez?"

Sesshomaru lo miró de reojo "Esa aldea es la de los exterminadores..."

Jaken comenzó a sudar al escuchar eso **_"Acaso me manda con ella para que me exterminen..."_**

"En esa aldea está el niño exterminador, Kójaku, así que quiero que lo vigiles... ahora, vete. Quiero que se queden en ese lugar por un tiempo, hasta que yo llegue por ustedes..." Dio una vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta a la aldea.

"¡Señor Jaken! " Gritó Rin desde una larga distancia "Será mejor que se apresure o lo dejaré atrás"

---------------

En una aldea lejana, una mujer hacía acrobacias con su abanico. Una mujer muy hermosa, con cabello negro y de piel blanca.

"Señorita Kiyoko, cada día, su habilidad con los abanicos mejora notablemente..."

Mencionó un joven apuesto.

"No intentes ganar puntos conmigo, ya te dije que no estoy interesada..." Dijo algo molesta

"Ya verás que te haré cambiar de opinión, después de todo nadie se puede resistir al hijo de un terrateniente" Kiyoko se dio la vuelta y se sumergió en el bosque **_"Que imbécil ¿Quién se cree que es?" _**Se recostó en un árbol de cerezas miró hacia el cielo **_"Me gustaría volar..."_**

------------------

Rin y Jaken estaban entrando a la aldea "No se preocupe señor Jaken, los aldeanos ya me conocen y Kójaku no lo atacará si viene conmigo"

Jaken estaba algo nervioso; un demonio en una aldea de exterminadores es una locura, pero sería una locura más grande el desobedecer a Sesshomaru "Rin, dime ¿Conoces tanto a Kójaku, como para asegurarme de que no me atacará?"

"Si, él es un buen amigo mío, además, usted conoce a su hermana; es Sango, ella acompañaba al hermano del amo Sesshomaru..." Rin tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"Ya recuerdo. Por cierto, el amo Sesshomaru dijo que nos quedáramos en este lugar hasta que él venga por nosotros"

"¡Eso es excelente! Nos quedaremos con Kójaku, su casa es suficientemente grande para nosotros"

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban entrando en el campo "¡Eh, miren, es Rin!"

"¡Oye preciosa, acompáñanos un rato!" Gritó otro joven

Rin se sonrojó al escuchar esos comentarios "Señor Jacken, será mejor que vayamos directo con Kójaku"

"¡Hey¡Rin!" Una voz se escuchó detrás de ella

"¡Kójaku! Me alegra verte" Rin estaba muy feliz de ver a su viejo amigo.

El joven exterminador le dio una pequeña sonrisa "También me alegra verte. ¿Quién es él?" Puso su mano sobre su arma.

"No, Kójaku" lo detuvo al notar que se preparaba para atacar "Él es el señor Jaken y me cuida dese... dese, bueno eso no importa, el punto es que es mi amigo."

"Ahora recuerdo. Él acompañaba a ese demonio... " intentó recordar el nombre, pero no lo logró "¿Y dónde está él?" preguntó con algo de celos en su voz

"¿Quién¿El amo Sesshomaru?". Ahora recordaba, Sesshomaru, el monstruo que había intentado acabar con su vida "Si, él."

"No lo sé, dijo que lo esperáramos en esta aldea... eso significa que tardará un poco en regresar" suspiró levemente **_"Desde la muerte de Kágura no ha sido el mismo de antes..."_**

"Rin, será mejor ir a mi casa, vamos". Llegaron a una gran mansión. Los sirvientes adornaban el lugar.

Jaken no se sentía cómodo en lo absoluto **_"¿Estarán decorando para acabar conmigo? Señor Sesshomaur, qué cruel es conmigo"_**

Una joven exterminadora se acercó a ellos lentamente puesto que estaba embarazada

"Hola Rin... ¿Jaken?"

Jaken retrocedió un poco. "Hola, Sango. Venimos a pasar unos días con ustedes" dijo Rin alegremente

"Es magnífico, así mi hermano tendrá compañía" buscó con la mirada al hermano mayor de Inuyasha, pero al parecer, no estaba cerca "Vienen en un gran momento, dentro de algunos días nacerá mi hija"

"¿Cómo estás segura de que será mujer, hermana? Yo espero que sea hombre. lo digo por Suishi... así tendrá un hermano con quién jugar"

"Yo sé que será mujer, lo presiento" dijo Sango, tranquilamente

"¿¡¿Sango?!?" Gritó un hombre desde el interior de la mansión.

"Ese hombre no me deja hacer nada..." susurró Sango

El monje Miroku se acercó a ellos, agarrando a un pequeño miño, no mayor de 4 años.

"Sango, es mejor que descanses..."

---------------

Había pasado un día desde que Sesshomaru se había ido caminando hacia las montañas. Un olor muy familiar estaba cera... Kágura. Era el mismo olor de aire limpio y flores que ella emanaba. Esa sensación despertó un deseo que Sesshomaru no había tenido desde hace mucho. El deseo de verla de nuevo, de decirle tantas cosas, de tenerla en sus brazos.

Llegó a un claro, en donde vió a una mujer que tenía una pierna lastimada. Ella se dio vuelta y lo miró fijamente, lo miró sin miedo, lo miró con una tranquilidad inmensa, como si ya lo conociera.

Él recordó el día que conoció a Rin, fue en unas circunstancias similares. Se le acercó lentamente y se hincó para estar a su nivel "¿Qué pasó contigo?"

Ella sonrió tristemente, esos ojos claros le eran familiares "Por un momento pude volar, pero me distraje y caí... pero la sensación de estar volando fue increíble"

Era imposible, esa voz, esa mirada, ese rostro; era como estar frente a Kágura, pero ella había muerto hace años "Eso fue una tontería"

Ella frunció el ceño "Pues para mí no fue una tontería. Incluso puedo dominar el viento, un poco, el viento... quizás te suene raro viniendo de una humana"

"**_Me parece raro, pero no imposible"_** Se puso de pie "¿Por qué me dices eso? Ni siquiera te conozco" comenzó a alejarse.

"¡Espera¿Me puedes ayudar?" Sesshomaru se volteó al escucharla "¿Me ayudarás o no?".

"Y si no te _'ayudo'_ ¿qué me harás?"

Kiyoko caminó lentamente hacia él "Eres peor que ese idiota..." se tropezó y cayó sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru.

"Será mejor que no te muevas" se levitó un poco con ella en sus brazos "Te llevaré a tu aldea..."

Al llegar a un pequeño poblado, todos sus habitantes se ocultaron al ver a Sesshomaru.

Colocó a Kiyoko en una silla, afuera de un comedor.

"Gracias" dijo Kiyoko. Sesshomaru la miró de reojo y se alejó.

Desde ese momento, Kiyoko pensó solo en el demonio de cabellera plateada que la ayudó. Anhelaba verlo de nuevo. Pero su deseo pasaría años sin cumplirse…

Continuará…

--------------

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo y porfis dejen sus reviews y sean pacientes para esperar el siguente capitulo


	2. Renacimiento del alma

**2. Renaciemiento del alma**

Jaken se acercó a Rin "Rin, necesito hablarte..."

Rin se había vuelto en una mujer completa, inteligente, hermosa y muy amistosa "¿Qué pasa, señor Jaken?" su voz se había vuelto la de una mujer muy sensual, pero su mente sería siempre inocente.

"Rin, creo que lo mejor sería que tú..."

"¿Si?" algo en el tono de Jaken no estaba bien.

"Que te asentaras en un lugar... en una aldea"

El rostro de Rin cambió drásticamente, su rostro dulce se tornó en uno que mostraba grandolor "Pero, señor Jaken..."

Sesshomaru se les acercó lentamente "¿Rin?" miró a Jaken con ojos fríos. Había pasado una semana desde que los dejó.

"¡Amo Sesshomaru!" lo abrazó fuertemente "Por favor, no me aparte de usted" Sesshomaru no sabía cómo reaccionar. La niña que él había cuidado desde hace años lloraba y él no lo soportaba. "Yo no te estoy exigiendo nada..." dijo silenciosamente.

Rin subió la mirada "Pero, el señor Jaken dijo..."

Sesshomaru le limpió las lágrimas "No te estamos apartando, solo te damos otra oportunidad para que no te sientas atada con nosotros..." Era extraño cómo Sesshomaru cambiaba su forma de ser al estar cerca de Rin. Solo con ella, él era 'dulce', él había sido como un padre para ella, se había encariñado con ella tal grado que haría cualquier cosa por seguirla viendo sonreir. "Haz lo que tu quieras..." caminó hacia el bosque "Jaken, Rin síganme" ordenó tranquilamente. Rin subió al monstruo de dos cabezas (No sé cómo se llama ese monstruo que siempre los acompaña. Si alguien me lo puede decir se los agradecería) y Jaken fue a hablar con Sesshomaru

"Amo bonito... creí que usted le pediría que se sentara en una aldea..."

Sesshomaru siguió caminando "Ella tiene edad para tomar sus propias decisiones."

Jaken decidió no tocar más ese tema "¿A dónde vamos, amo?"

Sesshomaru se detuvo "Iremos atrás de esas montañas..."

--------------

Habían pasado ya 4 años desde la última vez que vio al demonio de cabellera plateada. Es verdad que era un orgulloso, engreído, frío, pero algo en él la hacía sentirse tranquila, era como si ya lo conociera. Es decir ¡Dios, incluso había entablado una conversación como si fuesen viejos amigos!

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde hace 4 años, un palacio había sido descubierto en las montañas del Norte. Se sentía un aura muy extraña cerca de ese lugar. Pero claro, ella había mejorado con el control del aire y podía defenderse sola. Kiyoko decidió ir a investigar ese terreno, algo la llamaba a ese palacio y ella no rechazaría esa invitación.

"¡Hola Kiyoko!" el hijo del terrateniente seguía muy interesado en ella y ninguún 'recuerdo' de un demonio le cerraría el paso "¿Qué pasa¿A dónde vas?"

Ella lo miró fríamente "Iré al castillo que está en las montañas"

"Pero... ese lugar se mira muy lúgubre"

"Sé que es peligroso, pero tengo la impresión de que encontraré al demonio que me ayudó..."

"¡Todo es acerca de él! No lo has visto dede hace cuatro años, tal vez esté muerto, tal vez está en una región muy lejana, tal vez ya encontró a otra mujer, tal vez..." estaba totalmente celoso.

"Puede ser, pero..."

"Me debes tu vida" a él se le había agotado toda su paciencia "Yo te salvé, yo te cuidé, te he dado todo lo que posees"

"A mi no me vengas a decir eso. Tal vez me ayudaste antes, pero yo no te pertenezco..."

El joven suspiró "Te tengo un trato. Si vas al palacio y no lo encuentras, regresarás para estar conmigo. Pero si lo encuentras puedes hacer lo que quieras... ¿te parece?" estaba muy seguro de que no lo encontraría.

"Lo pensaré...". Yoko, el hijo del terrateniente, era muy apuesto, ella no cuestionaba eso, pero algo la hacía sentirse diferente al resto de los aldeanos, era como si ella no fuese uno de ellos.

--------------

Sesshomaru, Rin y Jaken llegaron a un gran palacio. La noche estaba cayendo "Amo bonito¿a quién pertenece este lugar?"

"Fue de mi padre, cuando yo era joven" dijo simplemente "Solía estar lleno de monstruos que le servían. Aquí vivió mi madre..."

Jaken y Rin se sorprendieron al escuchar esa 'confesión' por parte de su amo "Es un lugar muy bonito" comentó Rin "¿Podré invitar a mis amigos?"

Sesshomaru la miró fijamente "No. Este lugar no lo pisará otro humano más que tú" salió del palacio "Regresaré en unas horas. ¡Jaken!" el sirviente se acercó a su amo "No quiero que Rin salga de aquí"

"¿Qué tiene en mente, amo bonito?" se preguntó Jaken, mientras miraba cómo se desvanecía la figura de su amo.

--------------

Kiyoko estaba recogiendo manzanas para su viaje, cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba, sin voltear a ver dijo "Yoko, ya te dije que lo pensaré..." pero la presencia seguía acercándose.

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a Yoko, pero más fue su sorpresa al ver al demonio que tanto anhelaba "Tu..." botó la manzana que tenía en la mano.

Sesshomaru se inclinó para recoger la manzana y se la entregó a la mujer que miraba fijamente "No esperaba verte..."

"Yo tampoco. ¿Sabes? nunca había deseado ver a alguien tanto como lo hice contigo" dijo sonrojada.

Sesshomaru no podía creer lo similares que eran Kágura y esa mujer. Lo único que las diferenciaba era el olor, era casi el mismo, pero el olor de esta mujer estaba mezclado con el de los humanos.

"¿Puedes esperarme aquí? Iré a traerte comida...". Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se sentaron en el césped, tenían tantas cosas en común, pero a la vez eran diferentes en muchos aspectos. Ahora podía verla bien, era una mujer muy hermosa, llevaba un kimono que marcaba muy bien su figura, su cabello olía como a las flores y usaba unas plumas muy hermosas como decoración.

"Y... dime¿qué haces por este lugar?" preguntó Kiyoko.

"Vine a ver un terreno que me pertenece..." Sesshomaru estaba hablándole como si ya la conociera, como si fuese... Kágura. Ambas eran iguales, incluso en la actitud, en la voz, en sus ojos... ¡Los ojos! ahora que la miraba bien, los ojos eran los mismos; esos ojos no eran de un humano...

"¿Qué pasa?" la actitud de Sesshomaru le pareció extraña. Primero era frío y luego la miraba con 'ternura'.

"Tan solo recordaba a alguien. Su nombre era Kágura...".

Ese nombre le era tan familiar "¿Era¿Qué pasó con ella¿Acaso está...?"

"Si, ella fue asesinada por un demonio. Yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo..." se enfurecía al recordar cómo Kágura moría ante él...

"Lo lamento. Y... ¿cómo era ella?"

"Era... era igual a ti, pero ella era una demonio..." Kiyoko se sorprendió al escuchar eso ¿Era como ella? El nombre le era muy familiar. Sesshomaru continuó hablando de Kágura "Han pasado varios años desde su muerte, pero lo recuerdo a la perfección. Ella murió ante mis ojos, vi pasar los segundos, los minutos mientras que ella desaparecía..." Luego recordó algo muy raro. Kágura había desaparecido, él fue testigo de eso, pero su aroma no se borró, ni siquiera un poco.

Kiyoko notó la tristeza en los ojos del demonio que la acompañaba. Ahora que recordaba, no se habían presentado formalmente "Me parece gracioso el que estemos hablando y no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Kiyoko..."

Sesshomaru la miró de reojo "...Sesshomaru" murmuró suavemente.

Ese nombre... ese nombre lo había escuchado antes, pero dónde. Tenía la sensación de haberlo tratado antes... pero no era posible.

"Dime¿siempre estás viajando?" preguntó para romper el hielo que se estaba creando.

"Si" respondió simplemente

"¿Por qué motivo?"

"Siempre he viajado, es mi forma de vivir... pero ahora me asentaré en el antiguo palacio de mi padre"

"¿El palacio...¿Acaso es el palacio de las montañas?"

"Si"

"¿Y por qué lo decides hasta ahora?"

A Sesshomaru no le molestaba compartir información con ella. Incluso, él mismo se sorprendió al notar lo tranquilo que estaba al hablar con ella "La niña con la que viajo... ella necesita un lugar estable en donde estar"

¿Niña? "Rin..." el nombre escapó de los labios de Kiyoko automáticamente. Ambos se vieron el uno al otro, sorprendidos por el comentario.

"¿La conoces?" algo no estaba bien.

"No. No la conozco, pero... ese nombre se me hizo relacionado con la niña que mencionaste" se puso de pie "Discúlpame si te incomodé..." se fue hacia su aldea.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie "¡Espera!". Kiyoko siguió caminando. "¡Espera!" dio un salto y quedó en frente de Kiyoko.

Kiyoko tenía un extraño presentimiento acerca de todo eso "¿Qué quieres?"

La mirada de Sesshomaru se agudizó "Dime¿De dónde eres, exactamente?"

Kiyoko dio un pequeño suspiro "No lo sé... me encontraron en un antiguo castillo destruído..."

¿Castillo destruído¿El castillo de Náraku¿Era posible que esta mujer estuviera 'conectada' a Kágura...? "¿Un castillo?"

"Si. Me dijeron que fue un reto encontrarme, ya que energía maligna rodeaba el lugar; no era mucha, pero era peligroso"

¿Energía maligna? No había duda, no habían muchos castillos con aura maligna a menos que fuese el de... "Náraku..." Sesshomaru notó que la expresión de la mujer había cambiado. Ese nombre la hizo estremecerse, le irradiaba un gran temor.

"¿Estabas herida cuando te encontraron" No podía ser posible, simplemente era imposible...

"No. Solo dijeron que el día que me encontraron un gran cantidad de _'serpientes voladoras' _estaban repartiendo auras parecidas a las almas..."

¿Serpientes voladoras¿almas? El recuerdo de aquella sacerdotisa que había sellado a

Inuyasha y que ayudó a Rin le vino a la mente. Kikyo era su nombre. "Esto no tiene sentido alguno..."

"¿Qué pasa?" la actitud de Sesshomaru la confundía, al parecer él la conocía algo de su pasado.

"Puedes controlar el viento... ¿Nunca has tenido que usar el viento como un arma?"

"No"

Sesshomaru sacó su espada "Quiero que te protejas... usando el viento" con un suave movimiento de su espada creó un pequeño ataque: No era tan grande, pero era suficiente para matar a un humano.

Un extraño recuerdo vino a la mente de Kiyoko. Era como un instinto "¡Danza de las cuchillas!" Un poderoso ataque de viento golpeó el ataque de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru sonrió levemente, era algo que no acostumbraba a hacer, pero en esta ocasión la debía hacer "Kágura... eres tú. Sabía que no eras fácil de... borrar"

Algo se despertó en el interior de Kiyoko. Recuerdos sin sentido pasaron por su mente. El haber visto a Sesshomaru por primera vez, las batallas con Inuyasha y a... Náraku. Luego tuvo un terrible recuerdo, su propia muerte... "Sesshomaru..." Kágura retrocedió un poco, tiró una pluma y voló hacia la aldea. **_"No... ¿qué está pasando conmigo?"_**

* * *

Vaaaamos... no sean malos y dejen sus reviews... soy novata con esto de Inuyasha, pero bueeeeeeeeeeeno.


	3. Confesiones

Lamento el retraso, pero había estado ocupada. Agradezco a quienes me han dado su review... bueno, comencemos con el capitulo

**3. Confesiones...**

Algo se despertó en el interior de Kiyoko. Recuerdos sin sentido pasaron por su mente. El haber visto a Sesshomaru por primera vez, las batallas con Inuyasha y a... Náraku. Luego tuvo un terrible recuerdo, su propia muerte... "Sesshomaru..." Kágura retrocedió un poco, tiró una pluma y voló hacia la aldea. **_"No... ¿qué está pasando conmigo?"_**

Sesshomaru sólo miró cómo se alejaba, sabía que necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas, así que regresó al palacio, pero algo no estaba bien, mejor dicho, algo no estaba en su lugar... "¡Lin, Jaken!"

Una voz sonó en el interior del palacion "Salieron... cuando vine, escuhé que Lin dijo que iría a buscar comida..." Kágura se acercó a Sesshomaru.

"¿Desde hace cuánto que estás aquí?" preguntó él.

Kágura sonrió "Tardaste mucho en llegar. Yo usé el viento..."

Kágura se acercó lentamente a Sesshomaru "Kágura... es mi verdadero nombre ¿cierto?" Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza "No puedo recordar todo... No recuerdo mucho. Lo único que recuerdo es a Náraku, la perla y a ti..."

----------------------

Jaken intentaba seguir el paso de Lin " ¡Lin! espérame..." **_"El amo Sesshomaru me matará si le quito la vista de encima..."_**

Lin se había alejado del palacio de Sesshomaru, pero debía ver a Kójaku. El a había ayudado tantas veces y era su amigo... ya estaba cerca de la aldea de los exterminadores así que decidió dejar de correr y caminar tranquilamente "¿Lin... eres tú?" Lin se dio la vuelta y reconoció a Kójaku. Había cambiado mucho, bueno en 4 años de todo puede pasar ¿no?

"Hola, Kójaku..."

"¡Vaya Lin! Has crecido mucho" se sonrojó al pensar en el doble sentido de sus propias palabras.

Lin se puso roja y cruzó los brazos "Este... tú también"

"Y dime¿qué te trae por acá?"

"Vine a... a... a saludarte... ¿sabes? Ahora tengo un lugar estable en dónde vivir"

"¿En serio? Entonces podré ir a visitarte..." su voz sonaba con mucha alegría.

Lin bajó la mirada "No Kójaku, no puedes"

Kójaku no comprendía nada "¿Y porq qué no puedo¿Acaso te lo prohibió Sesshomaru?"

"No técnicamente. Pero es su palacio y no quiere que otro humano a parte mío entre en él"

Una sonrisa invadió la cara de Kójaku "Pero no dijo nada acerca de que tú me visites o de que yo te visite afuera de su palacio¿cierto?"

Lin le sonrió "No, supongo que no..." notó que el rostro de Kójaku se acercaba al suyo, pero una voz hizo que ambos salieran de su hipnotizmo "¡Lin...!" Jaken había interrumpido el momento perfecto.

Ambos se sonrojaron "Señor Jaken, yo sólo..." tenía que dar una escusa rápido, pero para su suerte, Jaken no había visto nada de lo que había pasado.

"Lin... será mejor que pasemos aquí la noche. Está comenzanto a nevar y el Amo Sesshomaru me matará si te pasa algo..." Jaken se tapó la boca; eso era algo que no debió haber confesado.

**_"El amo Sesshomaru... lo mataría si... si algo me pasa. ¿Eso quiere decir que si el importo?"_** Kójaku notó que Lin pensaba en Sesshomaru. Era verdad que Lin estaba muy unida a Sesshomaru... sería un verdadero reto ocupar el lugar de él.

Kójaku dio un suspiro "Lo mejor es que entremos a mi casa..."

-------------------------

"Naraku te asesinó cuando intentaste liberarte de él..."

Kágura recordó muy bien cómo había muerto. Náraku mandó a que la asesinaran... recordó muy bien la herida que le había quitado la vida. "¿Qué pasó con Naraku?"

"Está muerto. Él tiró la vasija en donde se encontraba tu corazón al rio... la encontró Lin varios meses después" se dirigió al interior de un cuarto, luego de varios minutos salió con una pequeña caja de cristal "Ten, es tu corazón... con tan solo el alma no quiere decir que estés completa, el corazón es vital para tu esencia."

Kágura observó su corazón y suspiró "Puede que mi corazón lo haya tenido Náraku, pero el verdadero dueño era otro..." la mirada que le mandó a Sesshomaru le dijo quién era el verdadero dueño.

Sesshomaru volteó el rostro a otro lugar "Por eso te lo estoy devolviendo..."

Kágura se acercó al oído de Sesshomaru "Tu sabes muy bien a qué me refiero..." Antes de que Sesshomaru supiera lo que estaba pasando, Kágura lo estaba besando con mucha ternura.

Sesshomaru comenzó a acariciar la cintura de Kágura. Ella acarició la espalda de Sesshomaru, su mano se deslizó hacia el brazo izquierdo; al sentir eso, Sesshomaru se alejó de ella "Lo perdí en una batalla contra el idiota de Inuyasha... pero nunca me ha hecho falta"

Kágura sonrió "En la aldea aprendí el arte de la curación..." dijo acercándose de nuevo.

"No te preocupes, no hace falta" dijo desinteresado.

"Debo hacerlo.Piensa que es una forma de pagar mi corazón..." Kágura esperó mientras que Sesshomaru se quitaba la parte superior de su armadura. Kágura colocó sus manos a una corta distancia del brazo de Sesshomaru. Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados, quería evitarl la mirada fulminante de Sesshomaru. Él sabía que ella lo evitaba, sabía que había una química entre ambos, sabía... sabía que Kágura no se iría de nuevo, él no lo permitiría esta vez.

Poco a poco el brazo de Sesshomaru aparecía. Kágura abrió sus ojos después de varios minutos; ambos se vieron directo a los ojos "¿Qué has hecho en todo el tiempo que pasó?"

Sesshomaru tardó varios minutos en contestar "He estado viajando con Lin y Jaken..."

Kágura estaba a punto de acabar con la curación "¿Viajando para qué?

"Como te dije antes, toda mi vida eh viajado, desde que era joven. No conozco otra forma de vida"

"Entonces¿por qué has decidido asentarte en el castillo? Espera, ya me lo dijiste, es por Lin..."

"Es necesario que ella tengo un lugar estable, te confieso que quiero tenga una vida tranquila..." no sabía porqué le había confesado eso. Era obvio que ella lo hacía actuar diferente.

Kágura estaba algo celosa de Lin. Obviamente esa niña era muy importante para él, tal vez era lo más importante para Sesshomaru "Será mejor que me vaya. Tu brazo ya está bien" Se puso de pie.

Sesshomaru estaba sorprendido de tener su brazo de nuevo, estaba tan sorprendido que no escuchó cuando Kágura se fue. Luego de varios minutos se puso de pie "¡Kágura!" No había respuesta. Salió del castillo, siguiendo el aroma de la dominadora de los vientos...

---------------------------

Lin estaba en la ventana, viendo caer la nieve "Lin... ¿te molesta si te acompaño?" la voz de Kójaku la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"Claro que no. Ven, ponte a mi lado"

"Lin, Sesshomaru no me permitirá verte en su castillo¿cierto?"

"No Kójaku. Lo siento mucho"

"Entonces ven y vive conmigo" esa propsición tomó muy por sorpresa a Lin "Te prometo protegerte de la misma manera que lo hace él, lo haré incluso mejor" Kójaku abrazó le dio un abrazo "Por favor, quédate conmigo. Te quiero mucho Lin..."

Lin besó la mejilla de Kójaku "Me gustaría, pero... pero mi lugar es junto al Señor Sesshomaru"

"Hablaré con él, le pediré autorización para verte.." dijo esperanzado.

"Kójaku... él nunca te lo permitiría. Creo que es mejor que no nos veamos más.." su voz sonaba muy triste.

Kójaku besó a Lin "Si esta será la última vez que nos veremos, entonces..."

"Espera, sé lo que estás pensando, pero mejor vendré a visitarte, tenlo por seguro" dijo sonrojada. Lo que Kójaku tenía planeado era algo que ella no tenía en mente... no por ahora.

Kójaku acarició el mentón de Lin "Nos vemos en la mañana..."

Jaken los miraba desde un lugar oculto. Debía informar de esto a Sesshomaru. Él sabría cómo resolverlo.

-----------------

Sesshomaru estaba preocupado, no había podido encontrar a Kágura. Un olor a sangre interrumpió su búsqueda, sangre fresca, sangre de demonio... Kágura; no quería pensar que algo le hubiera pasado, pero el olor de sangre lo ponía nervioso. Llegó en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Kágura. La levantó suavemente y la llevó a su palacio.

Horas después despertó Kágura "¿eh?. ¿Dónde estoy?" había una fogata en el centro del cuarto. La puerta se abrió y ella se puso lista para defenderse, pero luego se tranquilizó.

"Ya despertaste. Ten, es comida que Lin dejó hecha antes de irse" Ahora que lo pensaba, era posible que Lin se hubiera ido a ver a ese niño llamado Kójaku.

"Gracias..." Sesshomaru se sentó a su lado "Fue una suerte que te hubiera de vuelto tu corazón antes, de lo contrario tu cuerpo no hubiera resistido... ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó en el bosque?" Sesshomaru tenía cierta curiosidad por saber quién se había atrevido a hacerle daño.

"Yo... yo estaba caminando hacia la aldea, cuando el ejército del terrateniente se acercó a mi. Me atacaron, yo intenté huir pero Yoko me lanzó una flecha... yo seguía muy confundida todavía como para saber qué hacer"

Sesshomaru se puso de pie. Kágura sabía muy bien lo que él estaba planeando hacer...

* * *

Ok... espero que les haya gustado y de una vez les digo que ya se acerca el final de la fiction. Espero sus reviews. Adios! 


End file.
